


Crushing

by OFdawn



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Crush, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, One Shot, Secrets, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OFdawn/pseuds/OFdawn
Summary: Newt's bored in the lab one evening and decides to tease Hermann about one of his old crushes. It turns out better than expected.





	Crushing

**Author's Note:**

> So, after seeing Pacific Rim: Uprising, I really wanted to write some Newmann fics. This fic is inspired by [this](https://www.newtbiszler.tumblr.com/post/172332154075/if-youre-still-doing-headcanons-13-year-old) headcanon on Tumblr. Also, this contains no spoilers for Uprising. It does contain some minor teasing but I did my best to keep it fluffy. With that being said, enjoy!

After a long day of work, Newt was bored which, unsurprisingly, happened often when he finished work. He spun in his desk chair until he finally had an idea. He mischievously grinned to himself. Stopping abruptly, a wave of dizziness overcame him, but it didn't stop him. He turned to Hermann, who was, as usual, crunching numbers at his chalkboard.

“Hey Herms." Newt tried to refrain from giggling. “Do you still have that crush of yours?”

Hermann scoffed, and then continued his statement with a hint of sarcasm. “Newton, I’m sorry to inform you but I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

After that, Hermann continued his work and did his best to ignore Newt. But, of course, Newt won't give up that easy. Especially when he has a goal in mind. He wanted to draw a confession out of Hermann. Really just for the heck of it. Or maybe only so he could say he did it. Newt's inner child wouldn't let go. Within a few moments, Newt tried again.

A giggle accidentally escaped from his throat. “No, no.” His voice echoed throughout the lab. “I think you know exactly what I’m talking about, dude. Don’t think I didn’t see the doodles.”

Hermann halted his progress instantly and stood, chalk still in hand. He knew _exactly_ what Newt was attempting to bring up. He definitely wasn’t going to have a conversation about this, let alone _admit_ it to Newt. He turned his body, still on his ladder, to face his lab partner. He and Newt made eye contact. Hermann squinted his eyes almost _challenging_ Newt. But within a moment, he looked away and turned to begin working again.

Newt chimed up over the aggressive chalk sounds. “Dude, you know you can’t ignore me. I don’t give up easy.” He smirked towards Hermann’s general direction despite the lack of response. “You know I’ll get what I want.”

“And what exactly is that?” Hermann questioned.

“I want you to admit it.” Newt opened his desk drawer and pulled out an aged piece of notebook paper, torn and crinkled from age (and possibly from Newt's messy nature, Hermann suspects). “Check this out.”

That caught Hermann’s attention because once Newt reached his ladder, Hermann was down and ready to confront him. This is the point Newt began to second guess himself. Was he going too far? Would this hurt Hermann? He's brought this up before, he always loved to mess with Hermann. But he still wasn't sure. Despite these worries, he continued on. Hermann took his glasses, which hung at his chest, and brought them to his face. He ripped the paper from Newt’s grip with a scowl. His eyes scanned the page quickly before looking up.

“Newton… What are you doing with this?” Hermann took his glasses off slowly and stood slacked jawed.

Newt rubbed the back of his neck as he gestured with the other hand and nervously chuckled. “Well you know... I kind of came across it a few years ago. I, um, thought it was cute.” When Newt looked back up Hermann’s face was red. Extremely red. He was unsure if it was from rage or embarrassment. Or possibly both?

“What do you think you’re doing, Geiszler?” Hermann said while shaking the paper, tightly wound in his fist, in the air.

“Nothing. It’s some of your old notes I found, man. And don't even think I haven't seen other stuff. You see those hearts? AT plus HG? You totally had the biggest crush on Alan Turing.” Newt was giving a gentle smile, in hopes of keeping the mood light.

Hermann sputtered while coming up with an excuse. “D-don’t be ridiculous! That could be anyone’s initials!” His face went from red to rosy pink. The page of notes and doodles crinkled in his grip.

“Mhm, sure...” Newt strutted over to his desk and took a seat. “You keep telling yourself that.”

He could barely contain his laughter. He loved seeing Hermann like this. Of course, as long as he hasn't gone too far. It just gave him a warm feeling inside. After all, he'd concluded that this is the man he  _loves._

Hermann moved to his nearby desk and practically threw the paper down onto it. “How could you have possibly gotten a hold of this?”

“I have my ways.” He simply responded. Newt didn’t even turn for his response but instead kept his eyes on his laptop screen.

Newt thought it was over but of course Hermann couldn’t lose an argument, or at least not let Newt think he won. Still standing, Hermann marched to Newt’s side of the lab. Standing just feet behind Newt, he confessed.

“You know what, Newton? You’re not wrong, but he was irresistible.”

Newt spun around, nearly falling in the process. “Did you just admit that you had a crush?”

Hermann, startled, took a step back. “Yes, but it’s entirely justified.” He straightened his posture.

“Okay, fair enough. How so?” Newt was interested to see how he’d explain himself.

“He’s the father of modern computing and was a brilliant mathematician, Newton. Do you not know anything?”

Newt gave a loud snort, followed by chuckling.

Hermann wrapped his free arm around himself. “I- I don’t know what you find so amusing!” He stuttered.

“Dude, relax.” Newt stood, slouched. "It's okay." He stood, fixing his posture. “I’m just messing with you.”

Hermann stood in disbelief with a flushed face. “What?”

Proud of himself, Newt strutted towards Hermann. “I think it’s cute you had a crush. You, Hermann Gottlieb, had a crush on Alan Turing.” He wrapped his arms around Hermann, who now stood astonished and was refusing eye contact. “I also just love teasing you. You know, you’re so adorable when you’re embarrassed.”

Hermann looked at Newt, just inches away, and couldn’t help but get lost in his green eyes. Finally, after a few brief moments, he took a deep breath and spoke up. "To inform you, Newton, I do have a new crush." Hermann gave a small, cautious smile.

Shocked, Newt partially released from their embrace. "Really? You do?"

Again, Hermann breathed deeply. He surprised himself when he finally spoke. "Of course. Newton, I can't help but love you."

Newt's jaw fell open. He felt like he was going to cry. The man he's always loved, always yearned, and always craved, just told him he loved him. Newt took Hermann back in his arms and squeezed him tight, burying his head in Hermann's soft, sweater clad chest. 

"I can't help it either. I will never stop loving you. Hermann, I love you." Newt's voice came out as shaky, but he didn't care. He had no doubt in his mind Hermann understood.

Then he heard Hermann's response, a gentle whisper. "I love you too."

 


End file.
